


we always come back

by bigeunbi



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigeunbi/pseuds/bigeunbi
Summary: Jieqiong is leaving for China again. Eunwoo watches her pack her suitcase from across the room.





	we always come back

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in the car on my phone so forgive me for any errors, i tried my best to edit it.

Jieqiong is leaving for China again.

Eunwoo watches her pack her suitcase from across the room. It's just the two of them; the others are gathered in the living room and lined up in front of the bathroom door, waiting to wash up after a long day. There's a hint of moonlight that filters in through the window that reflects onto Jieqiong's figure. Eunwoo licks her lips, sees the shape of her jawline accented by that glimmer of light.

Aside from the chatter that is muffled by a half-closed door, it's quiet. Jieqiong mumbles to herself now and then as she's folding clothes, making sure she's packing this shirt that she wants to wear with those pants, or asks Eunwoo if she should bring these shoes or those sandals. Other than that, though, they remain relatively soundless.

There's something... bittersweet, about watching Jieqiong pack her bags and leaving them for a few days to tend to business in her home country. When the news came that Jieqiong had an offer to be on some Chinese tv show, everyone rejoiced. It was a happy moment, and everyone celebrated this new opportunity coming her way. Eunwoo wanted to celebrate, too, because it's great that Jieqiong has a solo gig, in her home country of all places. She congratulated her with a smile.

But when she thinks about it, she realizes that they're going to be down one member for a couple of days. There's going to be an empty spot in the dance routines when they go perform at this upcoming concert, there will be a tenth chair in the radio station that's left unoccupied, there won't be Jieqiong in the early mornings to help her out of bed. They're supposed to be ten, Eunwoo thinks, it's never supposed to be any more or less than that. This is not the first time she's thought this, either. Eunwoo remembers when Jieqiong and Nayoung went away to be with I.O.I. It almost feels just like that, except Jieqiong is coming back in a week's time and not ten months. If she can handle ten months, she can handle a week.

She wants to believe it, anyway. This isn't the first time she's experienced Jieqiong leaving; she wants to believe that she's stronger now, that something like this won't affect her so much.

"Hey," Jieqiong's voice pulls her out of her thoughts, "can you pass me that hoodie over there?"

She turns her head to the side, notices the overly familiar black hoodie next to her hand. Eunwoo picks it up. "Isn't this mine?"

"Is it?" Jieqiong blinks, caught a little off guard. Eunwoo nods slowly.

"I think so. When you were packing your stuff to move in with I.O.I, I just let you take it since you always wore it anyway." Eunwoo feels the soft fabric in her hands. She can tell it's definitely getting worn quite often. "Honestly, I forgot about it. I can't believe you still have it."

Passing the hoodie along to the other girl, she watches as Jieqiong takes it into her arms and cradles it, as if it is something precious. "I take this with me whenever I have to go somewhere by myself," she glances up at Eunwoo and searches her gaze for something. "It's, like, what do you call it... It's like my security blanket, or something." She looks fondly at the article of clothing. "Even I get homesick when I'm in China, you know. I miss you guys so much."

Eunwoo doesn't say anything. It takes her a second to let this all sink in. So it's not just her that thinks it's wrong when Jieqiong leaves; she feels the same way, too.

(She recalls their debut showcase, when Nayoung gathers the girls in a circle before they appear on stage for the first time as Pristin.

"It took a long time, but we're finally all here," Nayoung looks around the circle, catches each and every one of their gazes, "We're ten, always and forever. Nothing can stop us now, and nothing can come keep us down. We're family, through and through."

There's a smile on Nayoung's face and Eunwoo mirrors it herself. They've been waiting so long for this.

"We're never alone. We always have each other.")

"Keep it," Eunwoo offers Jieqiong a small smile, "not like you haven't been already, but I'm formally giving it to you." Her smile turns a little smug. "Can't have you feeling all sad and mopey when you need to give it your all overseas."

"Oh, Eunwoo..." Jieqiong's voice wavers, a sign of her eyes tearing up, but she quickly gets herself together and stands up. In a quick stride she jumps onto the bed Eunwoo is sitting on and throws her arms around her shoulders.

She's so close, Eunwoo can smell the leftover dry shampoo in her hair from this morning's salon trip, and the light perfume from the crook of her neck. Her arms wrap around Jieqiong's middle, leans her head against the other girl's when she feels a weight against her shoulder.

They stay like that for a while.

"I'm really happy for you." Eunwoo says after the silence falls on them. She closes her eyes and focuses on the way Jieqiong's heartbeat keeps a steady rhythm against her chest. "Your success is our success, you know?"

"I know," Jieqiong's voice is soft and Eunwoo thinks she needs to get closer; can't bear to miss a word that comes out of the other girl's mouth. "I know. It's just - I wish I didn't have to keep going back and forth, sometimes. Work isn't the same if I'm not with everyone. It gets lonely."

Nayoung's words ring in Eunwoo's memory. She holds Jieqiong tighter and nuzzles her face into the girl's shoulder. Jieqiong lets her.

"We're never alone," she repeats the words back to Jieqiong, "We'll always have each other, no matter where we all are and what we're doing. You'll be okay. I know you will."

She hears Jieqiong laugh in second hand embarrassment. Eunwoo swoons a little bit. "Who are you, and what did you do to Jung Eunwoo? Yah, maybe I shouldn't leave you after all."

Eunwoo snickers back. "I don't know what you're talking about, I'm always like this. You're just amazed at how wise I am, right?"

"Whatever," Jieqiong rolls her eyes playfully and starts to pull her limbs away from their embrace. "I got to finish packing, and you need to get ready for bed."

As Eunwoo gets up from the bed and smooths out her shirt and shorts, Jieqiong goes back to kneeling on the ground in front of her shared wardrobe. They can hear the rest of their group walking in between hallways and back into their rooms The bathroom must be free, by this point.

"I'll leave you to it then," Eunwoo turns towards the door. Her hand pulls the door open and she steps out into the dimmed corridor. She passes Kyungwon and nods in her direction.

Over her shoulder Eunwoo looks back to Jieqiong. "Goodnight, have a safe flight, okay?"

Jieqiong smiles widely at her. "Sleep tight, you'll need that energy for the radio show tomorrow night."

They go their separate ways, knowing that despite distance separating them it's only temporary. Eunwoo will be waiting to welcome home Jieqiong with a grin across her face and open arms.

It's not the end of the world if Jieqiong leaves for China every other week. It'll be quieter around the dorm and at work, but Jieqiong always comes back. As long as Jieqiong knows she isn't alone, and as long as Eunwoo knows she isn't the only one feeling lonely, they'll be okay. She thinks she can cope with it now, be it ten months or a week.

Jieqiong is leaving for China again. Eunwoo sees her off groggily in the morning with a sleepy smile and hoarse _see you soon._


End file.
